EveryBodys Fool
by MoonPetalsLoonyLions
Summary: Voila! This is a sequal to: Rewind. Thanks so much to my co-writer: Starrysky781! I finally finished.


I awoke with a wet feeling on my cheek. I reach my hand tirely up to my cheek and touch it. Thats when I remember what had happened yesterday, Everything. The game, The dare, The tears, The flashback comes flashing through my tired mind. I shake my head. I need to get ready, Today is a school day.  
I groggily stand up from my bed and look at my alarm clock. 7:30! Wow I hope Mick didn't eat all the food yet! Mick... I look down at the thought of it. "Joy?" A voice asks coming from the direction of the door. I quickly turn my head and look at the door. "Nina! Did Mi- He eat all the breakfast yet?" I ask my bestfriend Nina, Not bearing to say his name.  
"No not yet, But I would hurry if I was you!" Nina replies. "Right! I'll meet you down there okay?" I say franticlly looking for a pair of tights. "Okay meet you downstairs!" Nina replies, Leaving the room. Where the heck are my tights? I look inside my drawer and find a note. The note said:  
" Dear Everybodys fool, I took the liberty to give you a new set of tights. Hope you enjoy them. ~ Amber Millington 3"  
Oh no. I look under the note and see a pink pair of tights! Aw-Man! I keep looking through the drawer and find more sets of pink tights. Ugh! Why Amber? Why! I facepalm myself and sigh; Pink tights are better than none i guess. I pick up a pair of pink tights and head into the bathroom to put my uniform on. Once I get inside, I put on my uniform and pink tights. I open the door and look at the clock, 7:43. Wow, Only took me thirteen minutes. I nod in approvement. I grab my school bag from the floor and head down the flight of stairs. Nearing the last step, Another flashback comes to mind. Me walking up the stairs reaching the top, Hearing footsteps but swearing not to stop.  
I feel a tear springing to my eye. I quickly wipe my eyes and continue walking. I plaster on a fake smile on my face and walk in the common room. I notice a few house-mates staring at me. I look at Amber and see she's smirking, Of course. I just keep smiling and take a seat next to Patricia. "Haha, Whats with the pink tights Joy?" Patricia laughs. I was about to answer when Alfie said "Maybe she's to joyful!" Everyone at the table laughs exept me and Nina. "guys! Thats not funny." Nina scolds them. "Sorry Nin's! I just couldn't help but notice that you dropped your bagel on the floor!" Amber retorts. I send Amber a glare and get up grabbing a muffin. "That all joyful Joy? I think we should've dyed it pink for her" Amber tells me.  
All I do is ignore it and walk on. I take out my phone and text Nina that i'll see her at school. I open the door and step on the light, green grass. I keep walking, occasionally looking down at the ground and eating my muffin. I stop noticing the door to the house didn't make the 'click' sound when I shut it. Does that mean it didn't close? I turn around to go back to the house. But instead I see Amber, arms crossed, smirking. "What do you want Amber?" I growl at her. "Can't a girl walk to school? No wonder you're everybodys fool" She retorts, venom in every word. I roll my eyes realizing she must've followed me. Thats why the door didn't close, she followed me. "Why leaving so soon? We have fifteen minutes until school." Amber smirks.  
I close my eyes and walk on. "Whats wrong? Afraid of your own shadow?" She laughs. I stop dead in my tracks. Shadow? She thinks she's my shadow? She thinks thats who I am? Is it. I turn around and look at the blonde. "You are not my shadow! You are not who I am! I am my own person!" I snarl. "Haha, We all know you pretend Joy. You pretend you ignore your emotions." I wince. "We all know its an act!" I feel a tear streaming down my face. "Just so you know, Mick never loved you!" I fall to my knees. "Whats wrong Joy? Ha! That name doesn't even fit you!" Amber laughs. I start to cry silently. "Theres no flaws when your pretending." Amber continues. "Without the mask, where will you hide? Can't find yourself, Lost in your lie!" Amber laughs.  
I close my eyes. I feel my body shaking. Why does she have to hate me? Is there only hate in the world? Did Mick really not love me at all... I hear Ambers laugh fading. "Joy!" A female voice yells. I open my obviously puffy, red eyes. I see Nina and... Mick? Why is he here? "Y-yes?" I stutter in a small voice. "What did Amber do?" Mick asks. He sounds... Worried. "She told me that you never loved me, Everyone new me as a joke. She's right, I am just everybodys fool." I reply standing up. "Joy thats-" Mick starts. "I know she's right, She always is." I say. I start to walk on to school Nina by my side. I look at Mick, One last time. His eyes show hurt, pain. He's holding something that glints in the sun, Something I couldn't really see. My eyes widen, shocked, I know what he's holding, The locket I gave him before we broke up. 


End file.
